Efímero
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Entonces Bankotsu lo comprende: quizás sí había sido feliz, de manera cómoda y plena, sin siquiera pensarlo y entre los brazos de un idiota que le peinaba el cabello en silencio. • para Mini-reto: Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad! del foro ¡Siéntate!


**I** nuyasha © **R** umiko. Esto es para **Mini-reto: Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad!** del foro ¡Siéntate!

Esto transcurre el día antes de que asesinen a los Siete Guerreros. La verdad es que no sé si cumpla bien o no la categoría que pide la linda actividad, pero espero que al menos sea de lectura amena. :) Me pareció que la única forma en que se entendiera lo significativo que había sido aquel momento, era que lo recordara luego en ese contexto —que fuese ése y no otro instante el que eligiera para recordar ahí. En fin~.

* * *

 **Efímero**

* * *

Cuando Jakotsu toca a su puerta y él la abre, topándose con esa sonrisa, ambos saben qué significa.

—Bankotsu —es lo único que alcanza a decir, porque su nombre a secas lo reserva para sólo una clase de situaciones y ambos están demasiado hambrientos del otro como para contenerse.

Dejan de jadear a altas horas de la madrugada, porque se han juntado más allá de la media noche y tenían que ponerse al día. Un jefe feudal los había contratado de muy lejos y con una paga muy jugosa, por lo que debieron viajar varios días hasta acercarse al lugar del ataque, el cual efectuarían al día siguiente. Habían logrado asesinar al joven más rico del pueblo y Bankotsu se había hecho con sus aposentos, con sus demás hermanos durmiendo en las restantes habitaciones y Jakotsu vagando por ahí hasta que ya era hora de volver a encontrarse —y, entonces, el tiempo se vuelve infinito, como siempre que están juntos _así_ , solos y como deben estar, como pertenecen.

Yacen uno al lado del otro, con las respiraciones acompasadas y sumergidos en un silencio cómodo, mirando el techo sin mayores pensamientos.

—¿Tienes un sueño, Bankotsu? —Tiene que ser Jakotsu quien rompe el momento, como siempre. El aludido lo mira con extrañeza, sin saber con qué clase de cosas le saldrá ahora—. He estado pensando que después del ataque de mañana, me gustaría viajar solo por ahí y encontrar gente nueva…

—¿Ya no soy suficiente para ti?

Jakotsu suelta una carcajada.

—¡Qué celoso! —exclama encantado, golpeándolo con suavidad en el hombro—. Bueno, dudo que encuentre a alguien más que haga eso con la lengua en…

—Jakotsu —corta él.

—Te estaba halagando tu preciosa lengua. Y, bueno, no quiero dejar de lado a tu boca, que también me gusta mucho. ¡Ah, claro, casi olvido tu…! —Bankotsu le da una mirada dura y Jakotsu no puede evitar derretirse en una nueva carcajada—. Ah, como si alguien nos fuera a escuchar. Usualmente te gusta que te diga estas cosas —asevera, a la par que le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que Bankotsu deseara rolar los suyos—. Pero no cambies el tema. Te estoy preguntando si alguna vez has tenido un sueño en particular. Algo que quieras hacer el resto de tu vida.

—Pues ya lo estoy haciendo —fue la única respuesta del más joven, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

Jakotsu hace una mueca, queriendo suspirar.

—Pero algo diferente, algo que nunca has hecho porque… qué sé yo. Por ejemplo, mi sueño es conocer a todos los hombres guapos del mundo…

—Para luego matarlos —apunta con certeza, haciendo que Jakotsu infle su mejilla—. Difícilmente eso califica como esa cursilería de «sueño», Jakotsu. Los dos ya hacemos lo que queremos, por algo somos los Siete Guerreros y estamos aquí acostados y juntos. Si nos dejáramos restringir por los que nos dicen los demás, no podríamos estar así ni ser quienes somos. Hacemos lo que se nos da la gana y por eso mismo, ya cumplimos nuestras metas o como quieras llamarles.

Jakotsu lo mira en silencio un par de momentos, disfrutando de su atractivo perfil mientras Bankotsu sigue contemplando el techo como si un mundo se extendiera en él. Está serio y decidido, como siempre antes de una misión en particular, pero se nota a leguas lo seguro que está. Sabe que los Siete Guerreros no caerán nunca.

Por lo mismo, desea mosquearlo un poco. Desafiar su fuerza siempre ha sido lo necesario para motivarlo y divertirse.

—Sabes, Bankotsu —dice, y su sonrisa se puede oír en el medio—, no te he matado todavía sólo porque no me aburres aún.

Con demasiada rapidez como para esquivarlo, Bankotsu se le sube encima, agarrando sus muñecas por sobre de su cabeza y mirándolo directamente. Se sienta en el regazo de Jakotsu con el gesto más oscuro que de costumbre y la voz más grave, siguiéndole el juego un poco y a la vez marcando límites invisibles. Es así como funcionan, en parte: es una lucha constante de quién manda, un tira y afloja que no cesa nunca.

—Jamás serás capaz de matarme —sentencia él.

—Te estaba diciendo que te encuentro guapo —halaga Jakotsu, lamiéndose los labios porque siente que la visión de Bankotsu se ha vuelto demasiado tentadora de nuevo, así, viéndose tan mayor, oscuro y fuerte, pero teniendo a la vez la certeza de que el guerrero era capaz de fundirse entre sus brazos—. Me gusta la posición en la que estamos. ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

Ante esa sonrisa socarrona, Bankotsu no puede hacer más que ignorarlo sólo para molestarlo.

—Bah —suelta, saliendo de encima y recostándose a un lado del mayor, sobre su estómago, posando su mentón entre sus brazos cruzados y fijando la mirada en la puerta que da al patio para observar la noche. No hace frío; de hecho, la brisa nocturna es lo que parecen requerir sus cuerpos para enfriarse.

—Ah, definitivamente eres un niño… Tienes la resistencia de uno —lloriquea Jakotsu, intentando hacerlo sentir culpable, cosa que tiene el efecto contrario y logra arrancarle una sonrisita de suficiencia a Bankotsu.

Es tan fácil molestar a Jakotsu.

Cierra sus ojos, cavilando sobre lo que deparaba el siguiente día: era el ataque más grande que les habían propuesto, y lejos de sentir miedo, la excitación le corría por cada fibra de su cuerpo —la gloria que vendría luego de eso sería eterna… Ah, aunque pensándolo bien, todo era fácil con Jakotsu. Congeniaban bien en cada ámbito posible y, pese a conocer a más gente, siempre terminaban volviendo al lado del otro por alguna que otra razón; quizás era sencillo porque se entendían bien, no eran necesarias más explicaciones que sus labios besándose y las caricias que eran capaces de darse, incluso cuando sus manos estaban hechas para matar.

Diablos, ¿qué rayos hacía pensando en ese idiota? ¡Debía centrarse en el plan!

—Oye —llama Jakotsu, deslizando (casi sin tocarlo) su mano por encima de su espalda y provocándole leves escalofríos, soltando una risita suave y melódica—, déjame peinarte el cabello.

—Como sea —responde, aunque Jakotsu ya ha empezado a hacerlo de antes.

Bankotsu cierra los ojos nuevamente, sin sentirse aletargado en absoluto, pese a que el vaivén de los dedos de Jakotsu por su cabello podría resultar soporífero. Era imposible sentir sueño cerca de Jakotsu, como, al parecer, también lo era ser desdichado. Sentía que su cuerpo flotaba en un mar de paz mientras los dedos de Jakotsu recorrían sus hebras, sueltas como siempre después de sus encuentros. La noche estaba tranquila y podía oír, a lo lejos, el fluir de un río con el cantar de los grillos, el viento chocando contra la hierba, la madera crujiendo cuando se reacomodaban. Todo está tan pacífico que le dan ganas de enmarcar aquel momento.

Lo mira de reojo. Tenía sus ojos fijados en su cabello y Bankotsu recorre su figura a la rápida antes de ser pillado in fraganti. No se ha puesto el maquillaje todavía y tiene su cabello suelto, ya que antes se habían dado un baño en las aguas termales, y aunque lo agradece (porque es una jodida molestia quitarse esa pintura de la boca y el cuerpo), se ve tan diferente a como es en realidad que lo descoloca un poco. Siente que lo conoce tanto que cada cambio, por mínimo que sea, sería capaz de captarlo sin problemas.

«¿Algo que quiera hacer toda la vida? —se pregunta, cuando los ojos de Jakotsu lo captan y le sonríe—. No existe cosa tan magnífica como para que el gran Bankotsu desee hacerla por siempre.»

Y, con esa certeza de que no hay cosa lo suficientemente buena para calificarla de sueño, cierra los ojos para dormirse, preguntándose también por qué pareciera ser que la imagen de Jakotsu se cierne sobre él con insistencia cuando piensa en algo que quiera hacer toda la vida.

* * *

Está erguido en medio de una horda de guerreros, todos apuntándole con sus armas. Es el último de sus hermanos y está herido, mareado, pero aquello no impide que esté de pie. No moriría, de ningún modo, de rodillas. Han juntado centenares de guerreros y les han tendido una trampa, quitándole uno a uno a sus hermanos y compañeros.

Incluso a _él_ —incluso cuando les ordenó, les bramó que Jakotsu _no_.

—¿Y tú eres el líder? —suelta con desprecio quien parece ser el que está al mando de los guerreros—. No eres más que un mocoso.

—Y, aun así, trajiste a más hombres de los que llevarías a la guerra para siquiera hacerme un rasguño —responde él sin inmutarse, arreglándoselas para mirarlo por sobre el hombro pese a ser más bajo. La superioridad de su porte y su seguridad incluso en la inminente derrota lograba sacar escalofríos a los hombres que lo rodeaban—. Cuéntenles a sus putas que han matado al bandido más fuerte de la historia —vocifera él, con una sonrisa propia de un dios caído que les recuerda a sus lacayos que resucitará con el más terrible de los castigos para ellos—, pero que no se les olvide decirles que fueron unos maricas que atacaron por la espalda.

—Me das pena —dice el hombre, mirándolo con lástima. Bankotsu escupe en su zapato sin decir palabra—. Córtenle el cuello de una vez, para que así acompañe al resto de sus compañeros. —Le dedica una última ojeada, susurrando—. Por tus decisiones tan imbéciles, morirás sin haber conocido la felicidad.

«Te equivocas», fue la respuesta automática que encontraron sus pensamientos, rememorando sin permiso la noche anterior, como si fuese la prueba absoluta de que el líder enemigo estaba equivocado. _Sueño. Algo que hacer toda la vida. Felicidad_. Bankotsu quiso bufar ante todos esos conceptos tan ridículos que se aglomeraban de pronto en su cabeza. Por alguna razón, al notar que alguien alzaba su espada, su mente no le muestra ni un plan para vencerlos, ni tampoco su primer asesinato o alguna de las múltiples conquistas dignas de los Siete Guerreros.

Por el contrario, siente las manos de Jakotsu nuevamente recorrerle el cabello, acariciando los costados de su espalda en busca de algún punto donde hacerle cosquillas, delineándole la mandíbula y riendo despreocupadamente, mientras revive la noche anterior. Ahí lo golpea: quizás sí había sido feliz, de manera cómoda y plena, sin siquiera pensarlo y entre los brazos de un idiota que le peinaba el cabello en silencio. Y aunque una y mil veces la vida le había reafirmado la absoluta ridiculez del concepto «felicidad», no puede evitar anhelar volver a la noche anterior, repetir por toda su vida ese sencillo momento y pensar en muchas cosas que daría por volver a ese preciso instante. Ése, o cualquiera de los otros al lado de sus hermanos y de Jakotsu, quien se había convertido en un compañero de vida.

—Mira, el muy cabrón está sonriendo —se queja uno de los presentes—. ¡Córtale la cabeza pronto!

Bankotsu entonces lo comprende: «Me hubiese gustado quedarme ahí, en ese instante, por toda mi vida». Quizás aquella fue la razón por la que aquél fue su último recuerdo antes de perder el cuello y una sonrisa nostálgica se desliza por su rostro como último gesto.

Quizás… ése era el modo en que podía reencontrarse con aquel idiota, de manera tal que podrían crear un recuerdo que no fuese efímero, sino eterno, y encontrarían una nueva casa en medio del bosque en la que acariciarse el cabello.


End file.
